Ménage à trois
by Ariaena
Summary: After the fall of Platinum Jail, Aoba is faced with a difficult decision. With Clear fixed and Ren returning in Sei's body, who is he supposed to fuck? (Mature content)


Aoba sat cross-legged on the floor, frowning down at his wrist. His fingers traced a path through the holographic map projected from the Coil. After the fall of Platinum Jail, there were no longer any barriers stopping the residents from traveling anywhere they wanted anymore. It had been over a year since Toue's death. There was almost nothing left of the Platinum Jail. Places long lost were being rediscovered, as it turned out Toue kept the flora and fauna flourishing.

There were recent rumors of a natural hot spring located somewhere past the Platinum Jail, hidden in the depths of a forest. It definitely sounded interesting. The main reason he was thinking about going there was because Ren and Clear had never seen one before. It would be a good experience for them. Besides, it would be great to be able to stretch their legs and take a trip. It would take a day to get there, so they were going to have to camp along the way. He did invite Tae, but she merely snorted and berated him for trying to kill her with such a long journey.

Typical.

Aoba glanced at the door. Clear had taken Ren out to get some groceries. They should be back any moment. Although Ren was perfectly comfortable with his body now, Aoba still didn't like the idea of leaving him alone, so either Clear or himself accompanied him out most of the time. Besides, they had to keep an eye out for Clara. The pink Allmate had it out for Aoba. She took any chance she could to chase them, barking angrily about how Aoba "stole" Ren away from her.

If she figured out the three of them were in a relationship, she'd probably burst a blood vessel.

How did it end up that way? Well, Aoba couldn't really say for sure. He loved Clear. Clear loved him as well. He also loved Ren. And Ren also loved him. Aoba had experienced the worst pain of his life when he watched Clear die in front of him in Glitter. It was soon followed by Ren's disappearance.

Ren came back before Clear did. Though inconsolable over losing Clear, Aoba left the broken android with Tae and her researchers. He channeled his emotions into helping Ren, patiently guiding him through his therapy. Clear came back months later. He just popped out of nowhere one day, singing on the roof.

That was a few weeks ago. At first, Clear and Ren had been somewhat awkward around each other. But they had worked it out. Instead of choosing between the two, they ended up together like this. Over time, Clear and Ren started getting rather close. They would never love each other like they loved Aoba, but the feelings they had for each other was as close to love as it could get.

Sex? Not yet. The last time any of them touched each other sexually was in Platinum Jail. Truth be told, Aoba wasn't sure how this would end up. A threesome? He'd never even thought about it. But now that he thought about it, he couldn't get it out of his mind. To keep himself from going mad he secretly jerked off in the bathroom every once in a while. Well..come what may, he was happy as long as they were together. Ren and Clear were genuinely happy too, so he didn't worry too much about this.

 _Hmm..where are they anyway?_

"Ren-san! Don't run! You know you shouldn't be straining your legs so much!"

Aoba looked at the door. That was unmistakably Clear's voice. He was always fussing over Ren's well-being ever since he found out the little Allmate was now in Sei's frail body. Well..not so frail anymore. The door opened and Ren entered, followed by Clear. The former was panting but Clear looked completely fine. "You're getting faster and faster, Ren-san!"

"I believe I've gotten the hang of running," Ren panted, sitting on the bed. He looked nothing like Sei now. Broad-shouldered, lean and toned, Ren heavily resembled his avatar in Rhyme, except he looked more youthful.

"Be careful, alright?" Aoba smiled with a light-hearted laugh. Ren looked awfully proud of himself.

"Ren-san, you're too cute!" Clear tackled Ren and started ruffling his hair.

"No. No. Stop. Get off me, Clear." Ren sulked as Clear happily fluffed up his hair. "I told you, that is no longer fur.."

"It still feels the same!"

" _ **Which one of you imbeciles didn't shut the front door?!**_ " Tae's voice boomed throughout the house. Aoba swore he saw the windows rattle.

Clear and Ren looked at each other.

"...Ah, I forgot.."

"..This is not good."

* * *

"Basically, that's what I had in mind," Aoba explained. Ren and Clear were sitting before him. They had just finished having a little _talk_ with Tae. Clear looked excited after Aoba's explanation, perking up at once.

"I want to go to the hot spring! Ren-san, let's go together!"

"Ah..yes, that does sound relaxing," Ren agreed, rubbing the back of his head. How was it that Aoba hadn't suffered brain damage by now? As an Allmate, he had always wondered how much getting hit by Tae hurt. Well, it turned out the answer was _quite a lot_.

"When can we go?" Clear asked happily. He looked hopeful, as though Aoba was going to say "Right now!".

"We'll go tomorrow," Aoba said, and Clear pouted in disappointment. "We'll do some planning about the route we're going to take, so don't look so sad. It'll be fun."

"Alright!" Clear said cheerfully. He was really looking forward to this trip. It was exciting!

They spent the rest of the day discussing the way to the hot spring. Aoba pointed it out with his coil, tracing his finger through the hologram as the others watched. Platinum Jail was ransacked after Toue's death, and now part of it was full of bandits and gang members seeking to claim territory for themselves. They would take the safest path to the forest, stopping by a waterfall to camp overnight.

They were going to have to be careful, of course. Surely the journey wouldn't be that smooth.

* * *

...The journey was quite smooth. They had arrived at the camping spot near the waterfall without much difficulty. They decided to set up their tent near a large, flat rock. That way they could use it as a makeshift table, and it also served as a landmark to find their tent if they went to bath in the waterfall. They did run into a group of thieves earlier on, but Clear chased them away with his umbrella.

Aoba was setting up the tent with Ren's help after sending Clear to check out the waterfall. The android was taking quite a while though..

"Hey, can you do the rest? I'm going to go check up on Clear," Aoba said, getting up.

"I understand," Ren nodded, perusing the manual in his hands with a serious expression. After all, if he didn't do this right the tent might collapse in the middle of the night. Aoba shook his head with a smile and walked deeper into the woods.

He heard Clear before he actually saw him. A soft, melodious voice was singing. The song loosened the tension in his body as he pushed through some branches. Like a beckoning hand, he was drawn towards the source of the voice. Aoba found Clear kneeling near the edge of the water, staring at his reflection.

"Clear?"

The singing stopped. Clear didn't move. Aoba approached the android, squatting next to him. They stared quietly at the pristine waters for a long time without speaking.

"Aoba-san?"

"Yes, Clear?"

"When we get home..I want to show you something. Something special." Clear turned to face Aoba, the sides of his mouths turning up. There was a meekness to his voice. "But..just you."

"Alright," Aoba nodded. Clear was irresistibly cute at times like this. There was something in Clear's voice that told him the thing Clear wanted him to see was important, so he agreed. He draped an arm around Clear's neck as the android leaned against him. He could feel the warmth of Clear's body pressing against his own. A smooth and gentle hand stroked his cheek. It slid down his face, tracing circles on the tender flesh of his neck. For a brief moment, it slipped under Aoba's shirt. Then Clear withdrew his hand.

Aoba wanted to say something, but instead he closed his eyes, relaxing as Clear started to sing again.

* * *

"Aoba, could I speak with you outside?"

Aoba yawned as he crawled out of the tent, rolling onto the grass next to the table-rock with a sleepy sigh. Hundreds of stars sparkled in the clear night sky. There were muffled sounds as Ren climbed out of the tent and lay down next to him. For several minutes there was silence.

"I just wanted you to know.." Ren hesitated. Aoba glanced at him. There was hesitance written all over Ren's face. Aoba could practically see his ears drooping. "Aoba..my feelings for you will never waver."

"Ren.."

"I understand," Ren said hastily. "About Clear. I have no issues with that. I just wanted you to know.."

He turned to face Aoba, reaching out and pulling him close. Aoba closed his eyes, burying his face in Ren's chest. Something wet dragged across his cheek. Ren was gently licking him like he used to as an Allmate. Aoba smiled when Ren spoke again, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you, Aoba.."

Aoba wrapped his arms around Ren's body, sighing softly. Ren's lips lightly brushed against his cheek. Aoba turned and kissed him, feeling Ren pull back slightly out of surprise. Aoba moved one hand behind Ren's head to hold him in place, licking at his lips. For some reason, Ren seemed somewhat reluctant to respond. He jumped when Aoba grabbed at his crotch, letting out a trembling gasp. Aoba quickly seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Ren's mouth. To Aoba's surprise, Ren placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back.

"B-but Clear..C-Clear?!" Ren pulled away with a look of shock. Aoba glanced at the tent. Clear was sitting at the flapping entrance of the tent, watching them with a curious expression. "Y-you're awake?"

"I heard someone calling my name," Clear replied. "Aoba-san, Ren-san, are you having sex?"

Ren paled. Aoba understood what was going on immediately. Ren was afraid that this moment they were having was unfair to Clear. Thoughts ran through Aoba's mind as he came to a decision. He stood up straight, drawing the gaze of both men. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, but Aoba felt like he ought to have a say in this. He _wanted_ to be touched. He had desires of his own too. He was sure Ren was feeling pent-up, and Clear probably wanted to be intimate with him as well from the tentative way he held Aoba this evening.

"A-Aoba-san?!"

"Aoba!"

Aoba stepped out of the pile of clothes that he had stripped off. He walked over to the rock and sat on it, staring back at the other two. "..I want both of you." He looked away, a little flustered by the words that were about to leave his lips. "At the same time."

He watched the pair out of the corner of his eyes. Ren was staring at him with a stunned expression while Clear's jaw dropped. There was silence for a minute, and Aoba wondered if he ought to say something. This situation was starting to feel very awkward; Aoba was just sitting there naked while his lovers ogled him. However, he looked up at the muffled sounds of clothes hitting the grass. Clear had stripped.

Now they were both staring at Ren whose eyes had widened upon seeing Clear's agreement. He stammered out an incoherent sentence before shaking his head. He locked eyes with Aoba, and after a moment, he stripped as well. Clear was already by Aoba's side, so he hurried over to the pair.

"..Kiss me," Aoba requested softly. Most of the kisses he had had with Clear and Ren over the past year were chaste and fleeting. He longed for something more passionate, something deeper. Despite the sheer ridiculousness of the moment and the fact that he had no clue what he was going to do next, he was still getting hard. Noticing his erection seemed to ease the other two a little as they started growing erect themselves.

Clear was the first one to make a move again. He placed his shaking hands on Aoba's shoulder and slowly pressed his lips against Aoba's. Aoba parted his lips, lightly gripping Clear's chin. He sucked on the android's lips, coaxing Clear's tongue into his mouth. They kissed each other noisily, parting every now and then to draw breath. Aoba beckoned Ren over, turning his head after he moved away to inhale. He kissed Ren who quickly resumed where they last left off with a good deal more enthusiasm.

For the next few minutes, Aoba could barely find time to catch his breath. Whenever Ren's lips left his, Clear's would take their place. All the while he shivered as their hands ran across his body, feeling him up. He panted between the kisses, gasping for air when they finally pulled away from him. They spent a moment staring at each other, exchanging looks while Aoba slowly lay down on the flat piece of rock, chest heaving. He licked his lips, feeling his face flush.

Clear whispered in Ren's ear, which was something Aoba wasn't sure if he ought to be afraid of. Ren then walked over to Aoba and stood by his head, looking embarrassed. Ren's erection was inches away from his mouth, swollen and throbbing. Aoba licked his lips again, reaching out to wrap a hand around Ren's cock. Ren jerked with a hot moan, obviously unused to being touched while aroused. There was something about that sound that made Aoba very happy. "A-Aoba.."

Suddenly, Aoba felt movement near his crotch. He inhaled sharply. There were wet noises as a warm sensation enveloped his dick, inching its way down. Aoba muffled a moan with a downwards glance. Clear was looking up at him as he sucked on Aoba's cock. Their eyes met and Aoba's heart skipped a beat. Clear had an incredibly sexy expression on his face right now. With eyes half-closed, Clear parted his lips and dragged his tongue up the length of Aoba's cock, flicking over the tip. Aoba's head was spinning; he didn't know if it was from the heat or from the lust consuming his entire being.

"Does it feel good?" Clear asked softly, kissing the side of Aoba's dripping cock. He licked up the pre-cum and swallowed. "Aoba-san tastes good.."

"D-don't say tha- _ah_!" Aoba gasped sharply, feeling Clear's mouth around his dick again. The android was sucking and licking hungrily, looking and sounding as though he was slurping at a treat. His hands kept Aoba's legs apart, allowing him to enjoy himself without being disturbed by Aoba jerking and kicking in pleasure. He swallowed Aoba's stiff cock to the base several times without the slightest difficulty, even continuing to lick and suck after doing so.

"A-Aoba," Ren gasped. "N-not so hard.."

Aoba let go of Ren's cock, realizing he had been squeezing it all this time. He quickly apologized. "Sorry, I forgot..here."

Hooking an arm around Ren's waist and pulling him closer, Aoba kissed the tip of Ren's throbbing erection. He was somewhat dissatisfied with how well-endowed Ren was, considering how they were supposed to be twins. With an upwards gaze, Aoba wrapped his lips around Ren's dick and gave it a lick. Ren twitched, closing his eyes with a ragged groan as Aoba's mouth pushed downwards. When Aoba sucked, Ren jumped with a moan.

"N-no, stop," Ren gasped and Aoba quickly pulled his mouth off of Ren's length, confused. "..I'm..g-going to fall.."

"..Huh?" Aoba blinked.

"My legs..are shaky.." Ren managed in a trembling voice. He was breathing deeply, and when Aoba looked down, his legs did seem wobbly. He wasn't done yet though. He wanted more of Ren.

"Then climb up," Aoba urged, helping Ren up. Ren straddled his chest, kneeling on the flat stone with his legs on either side of Aoba's chest. Aoba impatiently leaned forward, swiftly taking Ren's cock into his mouth once more. He moved his head, gently rubbing the base with his fingers as Ren's eyes blurred. Drool and pre-cum leaked out the sides of his mouth as he experimented with different actions, gauging Ren's reactions.

With Ren's cock buried in his mouth, Aoba gave a sharp moan when he felt a pair of wet fingers pushing past his entrance. To his surprise, Ren reacted strongly, fingers curling in Aoba's hair as he let out a throaty noise of pure pleasure. Slyly, Aoba wiggled his hips, groaning loudly when he felt Clear's fingers brush against his sensitive spot. The vibrations seemed to be turning on Ren; he bucked his hips with a strange sound. He looked like he was trying to control himself.

Placing his hands on Ren's hips, Aoba started moving Ren back and forth. His cock slid in and out of his mouth, slickened by saliva and pre-cum. Ren's eyes were unfocused as he started thrusting of his own accord, moaning huskily. Aoba accommodated as best as he could, sucking enthusiastically. It was the first time he saw Ren look so immersed in an emotion.

"Mmm-ah! Ren-san, wait," Clear called. Ren halted abruptly, though it looked like it was took all his willpower to do so. Aoba smirked, flicking his tongue against the tip of Ren's cock teasingly. Ren tore his eyes away from Aoba's to look over his shoulder at Clear.

"I think he's ready," Clear explained, getting up. Ren gave Aoba one last look of desire before getting off him. Clear laid a hand on Aoba's leg. "Aoba-san..hold still for a while please."

 _What are those two up to now?_

Ren lifted Aoba up to get under him. Turning his head, Aoba seized Ren's lips and they started kissing roughly as Ren's fingers caressed his body. He could feel Ren's hard cock sliding between his cheeks, but it was not him who entered. Clear, standing with his cock positioned at Aoba's hole started to push in. Aoba jerked with a hot moan, taken by surprise. It didn't hurt. Clear had made sure to stretch him enough. It was more like deep, uncomfortable pressure was building inside him.

"Aoba-san..does it hurt?" whispered Clear. His face was tinged with pink, and there was concern in his eyes. Ren brushed a gentle hand across Aoba's face, pressing his lips against Aoba's neck. He spoke softly, voice full of care. "Aoba..don't be tense."

Aoba had to hold back a smile. That was cute. Still, Ren was just being considerate. As they lovingly locked lips again, Ren's fingers curled around Aoba's cock and started stroking. His free hand wrapped around Aoba's chest, and he lightly brushed his fingers over Aoba's nipples. It was almost overwhelming, especially when Clear's thrusts started hitting a spot that sent waves of pleasure surging throughout his body. It was a familiar sensation, one that he had not experienced for a very long time.

"So-warm," Clear gasped out, his hips moving back and forth slowly. "Aoba-san..y-you feel..so good.."

Aoba dearly wanted to tell Clear to shut up, but every time he tried to speak nothing but moans would come out. He felt like he was melting, ravaged by pleasure from all sides. He didn't hold back his voice, letting it ring out with every thrust Clear made. Ren's touches and kisses felt magnified a hundred times over. Clear's sweet voice joined his as he started moaning, his breathing quickening.

Clear didn't last very long. With ragged gasps, his hold on Aoba tightened as he buried his dick deep inside Aoba. He closed his eyes, panting as he came. Aoba trembled. Clear was still hard, and by the looks of it, more than ready for more. Aoba groaned lewdly. "Don't stop.."

"A-Aoba-san.." Clear gulped as Aoba rocked his hips in an effort to get more of Clear inside him. But he pulled out, groaning. "P-please, wait.."

"I've been waiting for a year," Aoba growled, "so shut up and _fuck me_."

"R-Ren-san," Clear whined, looking flustered. Aoba blinked. "He..him too.."

"..Eh?"

Clear pushed Aoba's legs wider apart, lifting him up slightly. Aoba had little time to ask as Ren started kissing him roughly. Aoba gasped, feeling Ren's stiff erection pressing against his sticky entrance. Catching a glimpse of Ren's face made him wonder how much Ren had been holding back all this time. His eyes, normally soft and tender were filled with a fiery intensity that Aoba seldom saw. It must've been hard on him to just watch his lover get fucked while he lay there unsatisfied. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as their tongues mingled, twisting and writhing as Ren sucked at Aoba's lips.

"Mmmh.." Aoba shivered as Ren slid in, lubed by Clear's semen. There were loud squelching sounds as Ren's hips snapped up, pushing his full length inside Aoba. Aoba jerked, blushing at the noise. It didn't hurt too much, but Ren stopped anyway.

"Aoba," whispered Ren breathily. His arms wrapped tightly around Aoba's stomach as they bumped foreheads. "I.."

"I know," Aoba said softly. "I'm fine. Go ahead and move."

The first thrust sent shivers down Aoba's spine. Ren eased his way in and out, twisting his hips to find the right angle. It didn't take very long, especially with Aoba moving his body to help. Clear was kissing his stomach, gently stroking Aoba's cock with a hand. The slight pain swiftly transitioned to pleasure. Aoba let out a choked moan, and Ren stopped. "There?"

"Ren, more," Aoba begged and Ren licked his lips. "P-please, more. Don't hold ba-ah!"

Ren had been waiting for Aoba to ask the whole time. He let loose, thrusting hard and fast into Aoba. His movements were harsh but at the same time he was making sure each thrust wasn't too far off the mark. Aoba twitched, gasping out Ren's name as the incredible feeling spread through his body. Each time Ren entered him, he seemed to penetrate deeper and deeper.

Idly, Aoba wondered why he was _always_ the bottom.

His back arched off Ren's body during a particularly violent series of thrusts, lewd moans spilling from his mouth. There was no use trying to hold back his voice anymore. He bucked into Clear's tight hand as the sound of flesh slapping against his bare skin rang echoed around the clearing. Ren was moving so roughly that Aoba was afraid Ren would get his back all scraped up by the rock they were on. But judging from the look on his face and the way he kept kissing and biting and sucking at every inch of Aoba's skin that his mouth could reach, he didn't care.

" _Ah_..! Ren, I.." Aoba cried, pushed over the edge. His cock throbbed in Clear's hand before spurting thick streams of cum. Ren pounded Aoba's ass with short grunts, slamming in one last time before letting out a deep groan. Aoba could feel the hot cum filling him up inside. Combined with Clear's ejaculation, there was too much and semen started to leak out around Ren's thick shaft. They lay there, still for a minute.

Clear's hand was soaked, but he didn't seem to mind. He brought it to his lips and licked at his fingers. Aoba shivered. "C-Clear.."

"Aoba-san..I'd like to try something," he said, grabbing Aoba's hands. Their fingers intertwined. Aoba shifted his hips slightly, realizing Ren was still hard like Clear. He was already starting to recover himself, and without the slightest hesitation he agreed. "More," he murmured as he pressed himself against Ren who had covered his neck with love bites.

"I-it will hurt, so.." Clear lifted Aoba's lower body slightly, letting Ren's cock slide out until only the tip was left inside. Aoba's eyes widened when Clear positioned his cock at his leaking hole. Ren reached down with a hand, squeezing both his and Clear's dicks together. He was nibbling on Aoba's earlobe, whispering loving words. Still, Aoba was perturbed by the thought of being penetrated by both Clear and Ren at the same time. "A-ah, hold on for just a-"

Clear pushed in with Ren, and Aoba let out a pained groan, feeling himself being stretched wide. They paused to soothe him with loving touches and kisses, moving an inch at a time. It definitely hurt. He gritted his teeth as he tried to steady his breathing, focusing on Ren's fingers teasing his cock. Clear squeezed his hand to remind him they were still holding onto each other.

"Fuck," Aoba gasped as he felt them pushing deeper. Clear had stopped but Ren had an inch or two to go. He had to thank Ren for keeping him erect throughout it all. His hand felt nice. Rough, firm yet gentle at the same time, moving up and down and squeezing every now and then. It helped dampen the pain somewhat. Clear was curiously thumbing Aoba's dribbling cock, looking like he was having fun each time Aoba shivered with pleasure.

"Aoba," Ren gasped. Aoba swallowed. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before, but even the slightest movement provoked a stinging sensation that took a while to fade. He responded breathily,"I'm f-fine."

"I'll move first." Clear slowly pulled out, watching Aoba's face closely. He slowly started to thrust, trying to move as gently as possible. Cum streamed down Aoba's ass. Each time Clear pulled out, he entered again at a different angle, trying to aim for Aoba's prostate. He was quite sure he knew where it was. It was just that with the addition of Ren's dick, it all felt so different.

Suddenly, Aoba moaned.

Clear licked his lips. He slowly drew back and thrust in sharply, aiming for the same spot.

"Ngh!" Aoba jerked, pre-cum squirting from the tip of his cock. "Ah! Clear!"

Clear nodded and set a gentle pace, thrusting against the same spot. Ren started moving as well, gasping as their cocks slid against each other. With Aoba clenching tightly around his dick and Clear's erection rubbing against his, Ren couldn't help moaning hotly. It was an incredible sensation, and Aoba was starting to enjoy it.

Taking it a step at a time, the pair took turns fucking Aoba. Each time Clear thrust, Ren would pull out and ram in. They timed their thrusts perfectly, picking up speed over time. Aoba was breathless with pleasure, occasionally rocking his hips.

At that point they were ravaging his body with their movements, all sense of timing or control lost. Aoba licked at Ren's face wildly as their lips crashed, feeling like he was being driven mad by the pleasure. They were fucking him senseless, tearing into his ass without restraint. The hand jerking him off never stopped for a second, gripping tighter as Aoba screamed.

Aoba's breath caught in his throat. His voice cut off abruptly as his vision blurred. His hips thrust shakily several more times as the overwhelming pleasure flooded his brain. The last thing he remembered was Ren's husky groans and Clear's high-pitched cries.

He couldn't move or see for a full minute. He just lay limp on top of Ren with Clear flopping down next to him, panting. He felt so full inside, and when he touched his body, he found it coated with his own semen. When his vision came back, he realized Ren was smiling at him. Smiling back, Aoba closed his eyes, deciding this could definitely work out. But..

 _..I'm going to be so sore in the morning.._


End file.
